Wie Feuer und Eis
by Eve the dark
Summary: Spielt nach dem fünften buch nur habe ich sie story etwas umgeändert.Es geht um Sirius Snape und um Sirius Alte Jugend liebe.Ob daraus was wird?
1. Chapter 1

**Wie Feuer und Eis**

**vorgeschichtet**

Vor 20 Jahren gingen Sirius James Remus und Wurmschwans 

Sowie Lilly und Eowin gemeinsam auf die Schule. Lilly und

Eowin waren die besten Freunde. Genau so Sirius und James

Am Anfang konnten die vier sich nicht leiden. Doch 28 Jahre später

Sollte dieses geschehen.

28 Jahre später 

**Kapitel 1****wie Feuer und Eis**

Mittlerweile ist Harry in der 6 Klasse und wider einmal haben sie einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

Nun besser gesagt eine Frau. Eowin Lestrange.

Montag erste Stunde V.g.D.K ( Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen

Künste. Wider einmall sind Harry, Ron und Hermine als erste in der Klasse. Sie besehen sich die neue Lehrerin etwas misstrauisch doch als die junge Frau sie anlächelt sind auch die letzten zweifeln verflogen. Almälich trudelt auch der Rest der Klasse ein. Nun heute befassen wir uns mit der Chimära weis jemand was eine Chimära ist?

Die stunde war doch gar nicht mal so schlecht nicht war Ron? Ja die Chimära

War klasse vor allem wie sie Sie gebändigt hat meint Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2 _die Vergangenheit holt einen wieder ein_**

Mittlerweile sind Weihnachtsferien und Sirius und Harryerwartet am Grimautplats Nummer 12 eine Überraschung. Zwei Abende später tauchte Dumbledore mit einem unerwarteten Gast auf

Eowin was machst du den hier waren Sirius erste Worte. Ach keine Umarmung zur Begrüßung meinte Eowin sarkastisch. Da ihr euch schon kennt können wir uns die Begrüßung sparen meinten Dumbledore. Also Eowin ist unser neues Mitglied im Orden des Pfönix sagte er und sie besitzt ein paar sehr wertvolle Talente die uns sehr nützen können. Die Junge Frau wurde rot sie hatte ihr rotbraunes Haar nach hinten gebunden und leuchtend hasselnuss braune Augen

ein bezauberndes Lächeln und eine schlanke große Figur. Sie reichte Sirius bis an die Nassen spitze. Aber ,aber Albus. Nichts aber Sirius bas ist beschlossene Sache punkt um. Na gut komm mit ich zeig dir dein Zimmer. Wortlos stiegen die beiden die große Treppe hoch, bis sie ein Zimmer im zweiten stock ereichten das direkt neben dem von Sirius lag. Eowin stellte ihren Koffer ab und ging nach unten wehrend Sirius ihr wortlos und leicht perplex nachschaute.

**Kapitel 3_ die Vergangenheit holt einen wider ein 2_**

Die Versammlung war inzwischen vorbei. Eowin ging auf Molly zu anscheinend kanten die zwei sich schon länger den sie begrüsten sich wie alte Freunde. Wer ist das fragte Kingsley? Das ist Eowin

Eine alte bekante . Sie sieht süß aus meint Kingsley. Lass lieber deine Pfoten von ihr wen du weist was gut für dich ist meinte Sirius . Das klingt ja so als ob du in sie verknallt wärst meinte Kingsley. Mach dich nicht lächerlich antwortete Sirius schroff. Sie kann Männer nicht leiden. Ja ja Wehrs glaubt konterte Kingsley. Sau komisch mit diesen Worten ging Sirius hinaus. An Abend standen beide in ihren Zimmern am Fenster, und dachten sich: wieso muss die Vergangenheit einen gerade dann einholen wen man denkt man hätte sie ein für alle mall hinter sich gelassen . 


	3. Die Liebe und der Hass

**Wie Feuer und Eis**

**vorgeschichtet**

Vor 20 Jahren gingen Sirius James Remus und Wurmschwans 

Sowie Lilly und Eowin gemeinsam auf die Schule. Lilly und

Eowin waren die besten Freunde. Genau so Sirius und James

Am Anfang konnten die vier sich nicht leiden. Doch 28 Jahre später

Sollte dieses geschehen.

28 Jahre später 

**Kapitel 1****wie Feuer und Eis**

Mittlerweile ist Harry in der 6 Klasse und wider einmal haben sie einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

Nun besser gesagt eine Frau. Eowin Lestrange.

Montag erste Stunde V.g.D.K ( Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen

Künste. Wider einmall sind Harry, Ron und Hermine als erste in der Klasse. Sie besehen sich die neue Lehrerin etwas misstrauisch doch als die junge Frau sie anlächelt sind auch die letzten zweifeln verflogen. Almälich trudelt auch der Rest der Klasse ein. Nun heute befassen wir uns mit der Chimära weis jemand was eine Chimära ist?

Die stunde war doch gar nicht mal so schlecht nicht war Ron? Ja die Chimära

War klasse vor allem wie sie Sie gebändigt hat meint Harry.

**Kapitel 2 _die Vergangenheit holt einen wieder ein_**

Mittlerweile sind Weihnachtsferien und Sirius und Harryerwartet am Grimautplats Nummer 12 eine Überraschung. Zwei Abende später tauchte Dumbledore mit einem unerwarteten Gast auf

Eowin was machst du den hier waren Sirius erste Worte. Ach keine Umarmung zur Begrüßung meinte Eowin sarkastisch. Da ihr euch schon kennt können wir uns die Begrüßung sparen meinten Dumbledore. Also Eowin ist unser neues Mitglied im Orden des Pfönix sagte er und sie besitzt ein paar sehr wertvolle Talente die uns sehr nützen können. Die Junge Frau wurde rot sie hatte ihr rotbraunes Haar nach hinten gebunden und leuchtend hasselnuss braune Augen

ein bezauberndes Lächeln und eine schlanke große Figur. Sie reichte Sirius bis an die Nassen spitze. Aber ,aber Albus. Nichts aber Sirius bas ist beschlossene Sache punkt um. Na gut komm mit ich zeig dir dein Zimmer. Wortlos stiegen die beiden die große Treppe hoch, bis sie ein Zimmer im zweiten stock ereichten das direkt neben dem von Sirius lag. Eowin stellte ihren Koffer ab und ging nach unten wehrend Sirius ihr wortlos und leicht perplex nachschaute.

**Kapitel 3_ die Vergangenheit holt einen wider ein 2_**

Die Versammlung war inzwischen vorbei. Eowin ging auf Molly zu anscheinend kanten die zwei sich schon länger den sie begrüsten sich wie alte Freunde. Wer ist das fragte Kingsley? Das ist Eowin

Eine alte bekante . Sie sieht süß aus meint Kingsley. Lass lieber deine Pfoten von ihr wen du weist was gut für dich ist meinte Sirius . Das klingt ja so als ob du in sie verknallt wärst meinte Kingsley. Mach dich nicht lächerlich antwortete Sirius schroff. Sie kann Männer nicht leiden. Ja ja Wehrs glaubt konterte Kingsley. Sau komisch mit diesen Worten ging Sirius hinaus. An Abend standen beide in ihren Zimmern am Fenster, und dachten sich: wieso muss die Vergangenheit einen gerade dann einholen wen man denkt man hätte sie ein für alle mall hinter sich gelassen . 

**Kapitel 4 _die Liebe und der hass_**

Am nachten Morgen waren nur noch Eowin Remus und Sirius im Haus. Morgen sagte Sirius als er schlaftrunken in die Küche trat. Kaffe ist an der Spüle meinte Eowin schlaftrunken. Was ist eignend- lich der neue Plan fragte Eowin Remus. Doch bevor er ihr antworten konnte flog die Küchen Tür auf und Snape trat ein. So du bist also im Orden meinte er schroff. Welcher folltrotel hat dich den gewählt. Sirius wurde sauer doch zu seiner Verwunderung ging Eowin auf ihn zu und meinte ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen worauf hin sich beide umarmten. Sirius konnte nicht glauben was da vor seinen Augen geschah Snape und Eowin umarmten sich. Und wehren er dies sah wurde sein hass auf Snape nur noch größer. Und was bringst du uns für neuchkeiten fragte Eowin ? Nichts ich wollte nur sehen ob die Gerüchte wahr sind das du im Orden bist. Wenn es nichts neues gibt dann kannst du ja wider gehen meinte Sirius forsch sei doch nicht so unhöflich fauchte ihn Eowin an. Worüber sich Sirius so erschrak das es ihm die Schprache verschlag. Willst du was zu Trinken Wasser Kaffe. Nein nein ich wollte nur nach dir sehen sagte Severus. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Sirius rauschte er wider hinaus. Was zum Teufel schrie Sirius sie an der seine sprache wider gefunden hatte soll das. Was soll was schrie Eowin zurück. Dieses Rumgemache mit Snape ich mache nicht mit Snape rum also reg dich ab. Oder bist du etwa eifersüchtig. Das ist doch totaler doch unter einem scharfen blick von Eowin bracher ab und setzte sich zurück in seinen Stuhl. 


End file.
